One True Love
by Tabbs
Summary: Bella Alice and Rose are sisters whose rich parents have set up a game show for them to find their 'One True Love.' Who will it be? What guys will show up? RATED M FOR SUGGESTIVE THEMES LATER IN STORY.
1. Bella

Hey. I'm writing a new story. I think. We'll see how it turns out. Though, truly, I'm not sure if I'll like it. If you get any ideas for it at any point in time, tell me, please. DO NOT JUST TAKE THIS STORY! I'd feel pretty good if you asked to use the main plot. Not if you just took it. I'd feel horrible and violated. No one wants to feel that.

Okay. Anywho, this story is probably just gonna be a random. I think I'm gonna use the 'Game Show Plot.' I've seen it before. So, I'm gonna ask darlin..you if they mind me using it. If you're reading this, then she said I could.

Enjoy.

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. (Please use this disclaimer throughout my story. Kthanks.)**

**

* * *

**

_BPOV_

"Bella, Alice, Rosalie! Come here please." I heard Charlie yell from downstairs.

Charlie is actually my father. He and Renee adopted Alice and Rosalie. Alice when she was younger, around the age of 4 years old. Her parents were abusive so since Charlie was Chief he was able to pull some strings and get her. She was my first real best friend. Rosalie was adopted after her parents died. Rosalie was 7 years old when she was adopted. She's a year older than Alice and myself. Did I mention that she is devistatingly beautiful? Cause she is. Alice is kind of like a little pixie. She's short with short spiky black hair. She's pretty beautiful, too. And then theres me. Isabella Swan. I prefer Bella. I'm average height. Not fat, but I think I could still lose a few pounds. I've got wavy chocolate brown hair that goes to the middle of my waist. Chocolate brown eyes, too. They're the best part of me.

"Bella, are you listening to us?" Renee asked.

"Huh? What? Oh, um, no, mom. Sorry. I kind of spaced off. What are we talking about?"

"We're discussing the game show, sweetie. Pay attention."

"Sure, mom."

The game show. It's another one of those ridiculous shows that has people trying to find their 'one true love' on. Thanks to Charlie and Renee, that's what we got. It's called 'One True Love,' I know not very original, but I suppose it might be fun. One of our friends, Angela, is gonna be helping us through it. Thank god.

"So, it's settled. You'll all be on One True Love. Oh, this is a joy! My babies are gonna fall in love!" Renee crowed.

"Oh, Renee, calm down. This is exactly what we want. Grandchildren." I heard Charlie say.

"What? Gra-Grandchildren? Aren't we a little.. Young?" I sputtered.

"Oh, Bella. You and Alice are 20. Rosalie is 21. I was 18 when I had you. You're overdue."

My mouth fell open and I could feel myself get a little mad. She was always doing this! Comparing me to her, like I was supposed to be EXACTLY like her!

"Come on, Bella!" Alice and Rosalie yelled, dragging me up the stairs to one of our hang out rooms. Yeah, did I mention we're extremely freakin' rich? Well, we are. Like a big 3 story house with at least 5 bathrooms and 9 bedrooms. We've got 3 hang out rooms. At the moment, we were in the one with the glass wall.

"Can you believe her? I am not her! I refuse to have a child at this age!" I nearly yelled.

"Bella, we know. Calm down. Here." Rosalie said, handing me a nice chocolate shake. That always calmed me down. Just hand me a shake and I'm good.

"Go pack, Bella! We have to leave soon! Like, by tonight!" Alice was yelling.

I sighed. I forgot that we'd have to leave earlier than planned. We had to get 'daddys' hotel and help Angela come up with the first few challenges. I walked to my room and prayed that Alice hadn't gotten to my closet, yet. She hadn't. Thank god. I started throwing jeans and t-shirts and skirts and blouses and dresses into 5 suitcases that were layed out on my bed. I was only packing skirts, blouses, and dresses so Alice and Rosalie wouldn't kill me.

_Two hours later_

"Char-dad! Come help me!" I yelled down the stairs. I had already lugged my suitcases to the top of the stairs and that was a far as I was gonna lug them. I may not have been really girly, but I certainly knew how to be a princess. Thanks, dad, for teaching me that.

Within minutes, Charlie had come up the stairs and started taking my suitcases downstairs to put in the limo. The hotel wasn't very far away and it was on a very large private estate. Charlie was nice enough to let us pick which one of his many hotels we wanted to use. We chose Verità. Bella. Rosa., which means 'Truth. Beautiful. Rose.' He used the meaning from my name and Alices name and used Rose for Rose.

The whole way there, though, I had to listen to Alice and Rose talk about what kind of guys would be there and who would be perfect for them. I didn't participate in that conversation. We managed to arrive on time, a first for us, and we got out. The bellhops were already taking our things. I turned to the driver. "Thanks so much, Bayard. (Pronounced Bay-yard) You're the greatest."

"No problem, Miss Bella." He replied, smiling.

I turned to the hotel and saw that it was more extravagant than we thought.

'This WILL be perfect.' I thought to myself before heading towards the grand-looking doors.

* * *

Hey. Hope you enjoyed this. I enjoyed writing it.

Thanks _darlin..you_ for letting me use this plot. I have a feeling it will be tons of fun. =)

Tabbs


	2. Edward

Hey. Ready for Chapter Two? I'm naming my chapters for whose POV it's in. This one is Edwards. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_EPOV_

"AHHH!" I heard Emmett yell from downstairs. I didn't know whether he was upset that Jasper beat him at another video game or if he got something in the mail. He always screams when he gets mail or when he's beat at a video game.

"Edward! You're gonna wanna see this!" Jasper yelled, bursting into my room. He had a piece of paper in his hand and an unopened envelope in the other. So, Emmett got mail. Good to know. I looked at the one that Jasper hadn't opened and seen it was addressed to me. It was from that new game show One True Love! I ripped mine open and read it out loud.

_"Dear Edward Cullen,_

_We are pleased to announce that you have been accepted to participate for a chance to win one of our daughters hearts on One True Love. Please be at the Verità Bella Rosa by August 16, 2010 to enroll. _

_Congratulations, you have won the first challenge. Your room number will be 392, a suite. Our daughters were given the chance to pull out 3 names at random to be put in a suite. You will be in suite 392 with a Mr. Jasper Cullen and a Mr. Emmett Cullen. On the night of the 16th, you will be dining with our daughters instead of in the dining hall with the other contestants._

_Be sure to be ready for anything as the challenges will be made up by the girls and one of their friends, so they could be almost anything._

_We hope you enjoy your stay at the Verità Bella Rosa and best of luck to you._

_Charlie and Renee Swan"_

My mouth was hanging open. I had already won a challenge? I would be dining with the lovely Bella, Alice, and Rosalie Swan. Life could not get much better.

"Edward! Pack! You don't have very long before your flight!" Esme yelled at me from downstairs. Wonder how long my mouth had been hanging open? Oh, well. I grabbed two suitcases from my closet and started throwing shirts and pants and suits and athletic clothes in them. I threw my razor in one and hair gel and shampoo and conditioner in the other one. I zipped them up, threw on my hoodie, and was ready to leave.

"Come on Edward! We have to leave now if you want to get the airport in time for your flight!" Carlisle yelled. I sighed and picked up my bags. How in the hell was time going so freakin' fast?

I put my suitcases in the trunk of Emmetts jeep, the only car that would be big enough to take all of us and our luggage.

"Are you excited?" Jasper asked me.

"Oh, definitely. We're going to meet 3 total strangers, live in a hotel with absolute strangers, oh and not to mention, go through challenges that could be anything. I'm dandy, though." I said, kind of sarcastically, kind of not. I was excited. But only because I wanted to meet the Lovely Swans. That's how they were known across the nation.

"Rosalie is mine. Either even try to THINK about going near her and I'll rip your throats out." Emmett threatened.

"Emmett! They are your brothers! The only people you'll have there! Be nice." Esme scolded.

"Sorry, guys." Emmett muttered.

"That's fine, Emmett. I'd rather be with Bella." I stated, uncharacteristically.

"I've got Alice." Jasper said, smiling, "I've heard be described as a small hyperactive pixie. That's wonderful." Jasper said, sighing the last sentence.

"Oh, yeah? Well, I've heard Rosalie is a mechanic. A beautiful girl like her. A mechanic. God, that's like heaven right there." Emmett said, laying his head against the window.

"Huh. Bella. Means 'beautiful' in Italian. I don't think any other word could suit her." I said, my head lolling back to lay on the headrest. Wow. We've got it bad.

"You're here, boys. Come on." Esme said, smiling, probably because she heard our conversation about the Lovely Swans.

"Sure. Right, yeah." We all said, shaking our heads.

"So, how 'bout them Mets?" I said, my voice an octave lower than normal, trying to break the guys out of their trance.

"Ha. Good one, Edward." Emmett boomed, laughing. Jasper merely smiled, but I knew he was out of the trance.

"Boarding Flight 22 to New York. Flight 22 to New York." I heard someone say over the intercom.

"We're the next one guys. We should go." I said.

"I love you boys." Esme said, almost crying.

"Love you too, mom." We all said after hugging her.

We turned and went to the counter to check in and then go through security. After all that was finally done, we sat down and waited. Within a few minutes, we heard our flight being called over the intercom. We boarded and sat down in our First Class seats. We may not be 'Lovely Swan Rich,' but we were definitely taken care of. I could probably go to Harvard 15 times for a law or medicine degree and we'd still have enough left over to buy an island.

I heard the bell that signaled we could take off our seat belts. I pulled out my iPod and put my earphones in and started playing my favorite-song-of-the-moment.

_Step outside  
My feet meet the pavement  
And i'm alright la da da da_

_I drive up and i see her outside  
Honey please come back to me just one time_

_So what, are you doing here  
You know exactly what i'm doing here  
Just let this go  
I can't let go_

_And she's got me screaming  
At night when i'm dreaming  
He's got me thinking  
I'm not good for anything_

_Look at this mess we've made  
With only our selves to blame_

_I know all about your midnight mistakes  
But I play dumb because the truth I can't face_

_And I know about all your mistakes  
Like all of the guys you were with on spring break_

_Come on just stop i'm so sick of fighting  
And i look fine now but inside i'm just dying  
Just let this go  
I can't let go_

_And she's got me screaming  
At night when i'm dreaming  
He's got me thinking  
I'm not good for anything_

I loved how the singers made it seem like a real fight, sort of thing. Their voices worked beautifully together too. I fell asleep, song on repeat, to a dream of a beautiful girl with chocolate brown hair and eyes.

* * *

Hey! Hope you guys enjoyed it! I'm doing a few of the main characters that got accepted before I go back to the girls. Review, possibly?

Tabbs


	3. Jacob

Hey. Chapter Three, everybody. Jacob. Enjoy.

* * *

_JBPOV_

"Jake! You've got some mail!" I heard my dad yell. I ran downstairs, hoping it was from that new game show. It was! I opened it and read it out loud.

_"Dear Jacob Black,_

_We are pleased to announce that you have been accepted to participate for a chance to win one of our daughters hearts on One True Love. Please be at the Verità Bella Rosa by August 16, 2010 to enroll._

_We regret to inform you that you have not won the first challenge. Our daughters randomly selected names for 3 boys to get a suite and your name was not chosen. You will be dining with all of the other contestants in the dining hall on the night of the 16th. Your room number is 214. Your roommates are a Mr. Mike Newton and a Mr. Eric Ricci._

_Be sure to be ready for anything as the challenges will be made up by the girls and one of their friends, so they could be almost anything._

_We hope you enjoy your stay at the Verità Bella Rosa and best of luck to you._

_Charlie and Renee Swan"_

"Dad! DAD! I MADE IT!" I yelled, jumping up and down like a girl, but not caring.

"Sure, did, son. You need to pack. I already called the airlines and you've got a plane to New York leaving soon." Dad said.

"Holy crap! Thanks dad!" I yelled running upstairs to pack.

I grabbed 3 suitcases from my closet and put pants, shorts, shirts, suits, swimming trunks, a razor, shampoo, conditioner, and body wash in. I couldn't believe I'd been accepted. The pack was going to kill me, but I just had to know. I've got a chance to imprint on one of them, and even if I don't, I could still love one of them. They're all gorgeous, but Bella is something else. She's got a beauty that no one else could ever match. She's the Loveliest of the Swans. I smiled to myself.

"Jake! Come on! Sams here!" Dad yelled.

Shit. Sam. Hope he doesn't kill me. "Coming!"

I grabbed my suitcases and went downstairs. Sam didn't LOOK mad, but looks could be very deceiving.

"Jake. I want you to know, I'm not mad. I'm glad you're doing this. Just.. Try to check with us every once in a while. Call or something, okay?" Sam asked. Sam was my training buddy, along with the Pack, as we called ourselves. Embry, Seth, Jared, Paul, and Leah, oddly enough. But they were my best friends. I held up my cell phone to show him that I had it. I pulled the charger from my other pocket because he sometimes worried that I would forget it.

"Good boy, Jake. Let's go." Dad said.

Sam and I smiled and shrugged, heading towards the truck to help dad in. Dad sat in the middle. Sam was driving. We listened to music from my iPod on the way to the airport. Our goodbyes were short. For once, I was glad that I didn't have a blubbering mom like those poor 3 guys over there, hugging her and telling her they had to leave. I chuckled and checked in and went through security. I sat down in the right area and waited. I wasn't long before my flight was called. I boarded the plane and sat down. I noticed the 3 guys in first class. Must be rich or something. I sat down in my seat, the window seat, by a blonde haired guy and a black haired guy. Blondy got the aisle, thank god, he looked like he'd be annoying. The black haired guy didn't say much. Just nodded. And then his ear was being talked off by Blondy. I waited for the ding to signal it safe to take off my seatbelt. Once it went off, I grabbed my iPod and put my earphones in, playing my new favorite song, on repeat.

_The Dollar Bar, I'm Drinking  
With my feet in cement  
and "Fuck you, I'm Leaving"  
What she said, yeah she meant  
"And don't develop those pictures from our night spent at the lake"  
You know i will just to rip them up, except for the ones you said not to take_

_And Here's The Truth  
I am what you see  
But not anything that you need  
I'm starting to shake so I'll wait,  
I'll take these pills to get better  
I take 3 Everyday_

_"You act just like your Father"  
She Screams through the phone  
"I Don't wanna be your mother, 20 years down the road"  
She'd rather be her brother with a kid left at home  
College Boy get Girl Pregnant, but they're in love  
Leave them Alone..._

_And Here's The Truth  
I am what you see  
But not anything that you need  
I'm starting to shake so I'll wait,  
I'll take these pills to get better  
I take 3 Everyday_

_I'm Okay  
Now I'm Fine  
Who's poppin' prescription pills by the counter at night?  
Now I'm fine (I'm not Fine)  
I'm Okay (I'm not okay)  
I'll get what i want one day_

_And Here's The Truth  
I am what you see  
But not anything that you need  
I'm starting to shake so I'll wait,  
I'll take these pills to get better  
I take 3 Everyday_

_Now who's like their Father? You're always sleeping on the couch  
And you're just like your Mother, With how no love gets given out  
Stand up Straight  
About Face  
And start molding to everything while Daddy's payin' off the university _

I fell asleep and started dreaming about the Lovely Swans in bikinis by the pool.

* * *

Hey. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm on a definite roll here. And I'm liking this story, for sure. :)

Did you notice Blondy and the black haired guy? Any guesses on who they are?

Tabbs


	4. Mike

Hey. Chapter Four, everybody. Mike Newton! :) I realize I might have been a little unclear in my first chapter. Charlie was Chief of Police in New York before he quit that and started the hotel business. Now, he's filthy rich and wouldn't have it any other way. Anywho, on with the chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

_MPOV_

"Micheal! Mail!" My mom yelled from downstairs.

"Fuck! Sorry, Jess, hold on! I'll be right back and we'll pick up where we left off." I said, with a wink. I got outside my room and sighed. Of course, as I'm about to get laid, mom yells. I swear she's got a sixth sense.

"Wheres it at?" I ask from the bottom of the stairs.

"On the table, sweetheart." She said, pointing towards the kitchen. I walk to the kitchen and pick it up, thinking it's probably junk mail. That thought abruptly stopped when I saw that it was from that new game show, One True Love. I opened it and read it to myself.

_"Dear Mike Newton,_

_We are pleased to announce that you have been accepted to participate for a chance to win one of our daughters hearts on One True Love. Please be at the Verità Bella Rosa by August 16, 2010 to enroll._

_We regret to inform you that you have not won the first challenge. Our daughters randomly selected names for 3 boys to get a suite and your name was not chosen. You will be dining with all of the other contestants in the dining hall on the night of the 16th. Your room number is 214. Your roommates are a Mr. Jacob Black and a Mr. Eric Ricci._

_Be sure to be ready for anything as the challenges will be made up by the girls and one of their friends, so they could be almost anything._

_We hope you enjoy your stay at the Verità Bella Rosa and best of luck to you._

_Charlie and Renee Swan"_

"AHHHH!" I screamed. I made it! I couldn't believe it! There'd probably some mix up with the first challenge and I probably had won. I'll talk to someone about it.

"What is it, dear?" My mom asked smiling.

"I made it! I won! Call the airport, mom!" I yelled and ran up the stairs.

I found Jessica upstairs with a journal in her hand. My journal. This was NOT good.

"Jess. What are you doing?" I hissed.

"'August 14, 2010. I slept with Jessica again today. I thought about Bella Swan the whole time. I'm sure that's why I got off.' What kind of sick psycho are you?" She yelled.

"Keep it down! My mom doesn't know! Anyways, I've gotta pack. I was accepted onto that new show. One True Love. I'll win. My charm will get me to the top." I stated, matter-of-factly.

"You made it? You're going to live with the Lovely Swans?" She screeched.

"Yes, I did. Now, please get out." I said.

She huffed angrily and stomped downstairs. Shortly after I heard my mom yell for me.

"You defiled that poor girl?" She screamed.

"I did what?" I asked.

"You had sex with her!"

"Oh. Yeah, I suppose I did. She wasn't much of a lay, though."

"MIKE!"

"Did you wind up calling the airport?"

"Yes, young man. I did. I hope you pack your things and quickly. Your flight will be leaving soon."

"No problem." I said, running upstairs. I grabbed a few suitcases from my closet and started stuffing random clothes in them. I put a box of condoms in one and some shampoo and body wash in another. Soon enough, I was ready to go. I grabbed my iPod and two of my suitcases. Mom came up and grabbed the other. We stuffed them in the truck and she drove me to the airport.

"Bye, mom." I said, going to check in and go through security. Minutes later, I was sat down and waiting to be called onto the plane. Soon enough, I was. I sat down in the aisle seat whether it was mine or not. A guy with black hair sat down next to me. After a little while another guy with russet skin and midnight black hair that looked like he was on steroids sat down in the window seat and got out his iPod.

"Dude. I was accepted to be on One True Love. The Lovely Swans are gonna fall for me quicker than you can say 'Hello.'" I told the guy next to me.

"You can all of them. Except Alice. She's mine." He responded.

"Have her. She's a pixie. I'm not into mythical creatures."

"Uh huh." He said and got out his iPod, as well. I decided to fit in and got mine out, too.

I found my favorite song and pressed play.

_It's your birthday, so I know you want to ride out  
Even if we only go to my house  
Sit mo' easy as we sit up on my couch  
Feels good, but I know you want to cry out_

_You say you want passion, I think you found it  
Get ready for action, don't be astounded  
We switchin' positions, you feel surrounded  
Tell me, tell me where you want your gift, girl?  
Girl you know I, girl you know I  
I been fiendin', wake up in the late night  
Been dreamin' about your lovin', girl_

_Girl you know I, girl you know I  
Don't need candles and cake  
Just need your body to make you_

_Birthday sex, birthday sex  
It's the best day of the year, girl  
Birthday sex, birthday sex  
It feels like, feels like, she's mine, she's mine_

_See you sexy in them jeans got me on 10  
1, 2, 3, think I got you pinned, uh huh  
Don't tap out, fight until the end, uh huh  
Ring that bell, and we gonna start over again_

_We ridin' with passion 'cause it's your birthday  
Been at it for hours, I know you thirsty  
You kiss me so sweetly, taste just like Hershey's  
Just, just tell me how you want your gift girl_

_Girl you know I, girl you know I  
I been fiendin', wake up in the late night  
Been dreamin' about your lovin', girl_

_Girl you know I, girl you know I  
Don't need candles and cake  
Just need your body to make you_

_Birthday sex, birthday sex  
It's the best day of the year, girl  
Birthday sex, birthday sex  
It feels like, feels like, she's mine, she's mine_

_First, I'm gonna take a dive into the water  
Deep until I know I pleased that body, body  
Or girl without a broom, I might just sweep you off your feet  
And make you wanna tell somebody, 'body how I do_

_Or maybe we can float on top my water bed  
You close your eyes as I improv  
Or maybe we can float on top my water bed  
You close your eyes as I improvise 'tween your legs_

_We work our way from kitchen stoves and tables  
Girl, you know I'm more than able to please  
Yeah, you say you wanted flowers on the bed  
But you got me, and now it's on again_

_Girl you know I, girl you know I  
I been fiendin', wake up in the late night  
Been dreamin' about your lovin', girl_

_Girl you know I, girl you know I  
Don't need candles and cake  
Just need your body to make you_

_Birthday sex, birthday sex  
It's the best day of the year, girl  
Birthday sex, birthday sex  
It feels like, feels like, she's mine, she's mine_

I kept thinking about how bad of a lay Jessica was and how awesome Lauren was. I fell asleep with a raging hard-on.

* * *

Hey! Hope you guys enjoyed Mike, the slut! Up next... A character of my own creation!

Tabbs

P.S. I do not own any song that I use. So far, I've used Only Ourselves To Blame by Archie Star, The Truth by Archie Star, and Birthday Sex by Jeremih. In that order, I believe.


	5. Eric

Hey. Chapter Five. With a character of my own making. :)))) His name is Eric Ricci. Enjoy!

_ERPOV_

I checked the mail and found only one envelope in the mailbox. It was addressed to me, which was odd. Normally it's to my father. Oh, well. I opened it without looking at who it was from.

_"Dear Eric Ricci,_

_We are pleased to announce that you have been accepted to participate for a chance to win one of our daughters hearts on One True Love. Please be at the Verità Bella Rosa by August 16, 2010 to enroll._

_We regret to inform you that you have not won the first challenge. Our daughters randomly selected names for 3 boys to get a suite and your name was not chosen. You will be dining with all of the other contestants in the dining hall on the night of the 16th. Your room number is 214. Your roommates are a Mr. Jacob Black and a Mr. Mike Newton._

_Be sure to be ready for anything as the challenges will be made up by the girls and one of their friends, so they could be almost anything._

_We hope you enjoy your stay at the Verità Bella Rosa and best of luck to you._

_Charlie and Renee Swan"_

I couldn't believe it. I'd been picked to be on that show. That never happens. Ever.

I went upstairs to pack when something occurred. How the hell am I gonna pay for a flight there and back, if I come back? I could ask father, but I doubt it would work. He never gives me money. I'd already used my check to pay the bills. I could ask my grandmother. She is more likely to approve since she already hates my father so much. It's his fault my mother is dead. We all know it's true, he just keeps denying it. The police never found anything to convict him, but that doesn't matter.

I grabbed the suitcases that I'd packed, went downstairs as quietly as I could, and put them in the trunk of my car. I had all of my valuables with me, I would never leave them at home with my father. I had all of my clothes packed. I would not come back to him. I drove to my grandmothers and she seemed to have known I was coming. She was standing on the porch smiling at me, with a ticket and a check in her hand.

"This is your flight ticket. You have enough time to get to the bank and cash this check. It's your inheritance. Your mother wanted me to keep it for you, she didn't put in a bank under her name or kept it in your house because of your father. Hurry now," she explained.

"I love you, grandmother. If I'm not chosen, I'll be back, okay? I refuse to live with him any longer." I responded.

"You are always welcome here, dear boy."

And I was in my car, driving to her bank. I didn't look at the amount on the check. I was too afraid. I pulled up to the drive through and signed the back of it. I gave it to the teller and when she looked at it, her eyes got wide, but she cashed it, nonetheless.

I was still afraid to check how much money it was, even as I got to the airport, as I boarded the plane, as I sat on the flight. I decided that listening to some music was the best idea. I pulled out my iPod that grandmother got me, found my favorite song, and hit play.

_Am I loud and clear_

_Or am I breaking up?_

_Am I still your charm_

_Or am I just bad luck?_

_Are we getting closer_

_Or are we just getting more lost?_

_I'll show you mine_

_If you show me yours first_

_Let's compare scars_

_I'll tell you whose is worse_

_Let's unwrite these pages_

_And replace them with our own words_

_We live on front porches and swing life away_

_We get by just fine here on minimum wage_

_If love is a labor, I'll slave 'til the end_

_I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand_

_I've been here so long_

_Think that it's time to move_

_The winter's so cold_

_Summer's over too soon_

_Let's pack our bags and_

_Settle down where palm trees grow_

_I've got some friends_

_Some that I hardly know_

_We've had some times_

_I wouldn't trade for the world_

_We chase these days down with talks_

_Of the places that we will go_

_We live on front porches and swing life away_

_We get by just fine here on minimum wage_

_If love is a labor, I'll slave 'til the end_

_I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand_

_Until you hold my hand_

_I'll show you mine_

_If you show me yours first_

_Let's compare scars_

_I'll tell you whose is worse_

_And let's unwrite these pages_

_And replace them with our own words_

_We live on front porches and swing life away_

_We get by just fine here on minimum wage_

_If love is a labor, I'll slave 'til the end_

_I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand_

_Swing life away_

_Swing life away_

_Swing life away_

_Swing life away_

I listened to it on repeat for the whole flight. I couldn't sleep a wink, probably because the blonde boy in this row was snoring like a freight train. I thought about how beautiful the Swans were. How I would love for any of them to choose me. How I would treat with the respect and dignity that they deserve.

"Passengers, we are about to land, if you would please put your seats in the upright position, store the tray in front you, and buckle your seat belts, that'd be great."

Great. The first person to talk to me in this state and he's upset about something. Probably not a good sign.

_Hey, everyone. I hope you liked this chapter. I know what my profile says how I'm only updating A New Life, but I figured you should at least meet the next vital character first._

_So, that was Eric Ricci. Hope he's up to your standards._

_Tabbs_


	6. Bella2

_Hey. Chapter 6 is coming. I promise._

[Chapter 6]

bpov

We'd been at the hotel for a week before any guests started arriving. We couldn't wait to meet the lucky winners of Challenge One that got to eat with us. Well, at least, Rose and Alice couldn't wait. I probably could. Forever.

"Get up, lazy bones! We have to get ready for the special dinner!" Rose yelled in my ear.

I squealed and fell off my bed. Of course, I couldn't just jump like normal people. Something in me reacted in the worst manner. I found it annoying. Rose and Ali found it hilarious and loved to bring it out. I could nearly murder them, if I didn't love them so much.

I picked myself up off the ground and trudged towards the closet.

"I already have your dress picked out. And your make-up. And your hairstyle." Ali said.

"Shit." I mumbled to myself. I was hoping to beat her to it.

I turned and looked at the dress they'd picked out for me. It was beautiful. It would fit me perfectly. The dress was blue and it came to about my knees. I absolutely loved it.

"Make-up time!" Alice shouted.

All I did was sigh. I couldn't fight her on make-up. Hair and clothes, I could, but not with make-up. I closed my eyes and waited as patiently as I could for her to finish. When I opened my eyes, I couldn't believe what she had done. She put eyeshadow on that was gorgeous. It was an amazing shade of blue.

Alice and Rose must have been worried about running out of time. All they did to my hair was french braid it with a blue rose that had the thorns plucked weaved into it. Trust me, that was doing next to nothing. They also allowed me to wear my favorite kind of shoes. Converse All*Star. I had at least 10 different pairs of them. I wore my black ones to match my dress.

Once I'd gotten my shoes on, I turned around to find Alice and Rose done! It was a miracle! They looked beautiful and it had taken less than 10 minutes. I spent that much time just finding my shoes.

Rose had on an identical dress to mine, except it was red. It fit her perfectly. Her shoes were red Converse All*Star, as well! Her hair had been moussed into perfect waves and her eye make-up was natural.

Alice had on a dress, identical to mine and Roses, except in purple. Her eye make up was mainly purple except for the black eye liner. Her hair was straight as it could be. She was gorgeous. And you can guess her shoes. Purple All*Star. I was more than a little suspicious.

"Why are we matching like triplets?" I asked, my eyes narrowed slightly.

"Father wants us to dress like this. For what reason, I know not." Rose replied.

"Hmm. That's strange. He's usually all about being different. Except for me, of course. I'm supposed to be just like mother. He's disappointed that I don't have a child, yet. It's ridiculous." I murmured.

"It'll all be okay, Bells. Father just wants whats best. Though, I don't see how it is, it probably is, in his mind." Alice replied.

"You're right. We should get going, hmm?"

"Not yet. We got you something!" Rose said, trying to contain her excitement.

"Oh, god. What is it?" I groaned.

"Hey! You'll like it! Scouts honor!" Alice said, holding up two fingers in a solute type of thing.

Rose pulled a necklace case from under her pillow. It piked my interest almost immediately.

"We seen it at the jewelry store in the mall before we moved to this hotel. Hope you like it." And then they opened the box. What I saw inside completely stunned me. There was a blue heart shaped diamond surrounded by a row of diamonds. It looked like the necklace from the Titanic. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

Rose and Alice had necklaces similar to mine, but Roses wasn't surrounded by diamonds. Roses was red. Alices was purple. We each had a ring. Mine was blue, Roses red, and Alices purple. All were beautiful.

"We can go now." Alice said.

"Lip gloss first, ladies." Rose said, completely serious.

I pulled the tube of lip gloss from my cleavage, where Rose and Ali taught me to hide it the moment I even got cleavage, and applied enough to make my lips shine. The color was Diamond, so it was really shimmer-y. I then slipped it back inside my cleavage.

We walked out the door and linked arms silently. We were frightened to say the least. We would finally meet all of the guys. We would also meet the Challenge One winners.

We started singing our favorite song, quietly.

_Made a wrong turn once or twice_

_Dug my way out, blood and fire_

_Bad decisions, that's alright_

_Welcome to my silly life_

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood_

_Miss knowing it's all good_

_It didn't slow me down._

_Mistaken, always second guessing_

_Underestimated, look I'm still around_

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than fucking perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me_

_You're so mean when you talk_

_About yourself. You were wrong._

_Change the voices in your head_

_Make them like you instead._

_So complicated, look how we are making_

_Filled with so much hatred_

_Such a tired game_

_It's enough, I've done all I could think of_

_Chased down all my demons_

_I've seen you do the same_

_(ohh ohhhhhhh)_

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than fucking perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me_

_The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear_

_The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer_

_So cool in line and we try try try but we try too hard_

_It's a waste of my time._

_Done looking for the critics, cos they're everywhere_

_They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair_

_Strange ourselves and we do it all the time_

_Why do we do that, why do I do that (why do I do that)?_

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than fucking perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing than you're fucking perfect to me_

_(you're perfect, you're perfect)_

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me._

I'd be surprised if I don't vomit by the time the night is over.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

_I hope you liked it. The name of this chapter on Fanfic will come up as Bella2. That's because it is the 2nd time her POV has been used._

_Good news, you can probably find the outfits for the girls tonight on my profile. :)_

_With Love,  
Tabbs_


	7. Bella3

_Hello! I hope you enjoyed Chapter 6. I enjoyed making the outfits. :)_

_So, I'm also putting up pictures of the hotel, the room the girls are staying in, and a picture of what the other rooms will look like._

_Also, I think I'm only going to do the girls outfits. It's more fun. Oh, and the girls are how 'I' want them to be. Not how Meyer wrote them. So, OOC._

_Anyways, enjoy Chapter 7._

BPOV

"Okay, girls, let's do this." Angela said.

"Hey, Ang? Why did you agree to help us with all this?" I asked, letting my curiousity get the best of me.

"You're gonna reject some guys. Hopefully, one of them will be cute and think I'm cute." Ang said, giggling.

I couldn't help, but smile. Ang was as honest as Rose was. Alice fudged things sometimes, but it didn't happen often. Ang and Rose did no such thing. Rose told you what she thought, whether she was asked or not. Ang only does when she's asked. I try to remember to ask for her opinion on things.

"So, how do you think we look, Ang?" Alice asked, striking a rather ridiculous pose that made us all laugh.

"You guys look like triplets. Or atleast, your outfits do. How about me?"

She was wearing a beautiful pale pink gown with a floral patern on the bust and torso region. She had a rose necklace that almost reached her cleavage and a pink gem with a row of diamonds around it. She had on white heels and was carrying a white clutch.

"You look a lot like an angel, actually." I replied, sincerity flowing through my voice.

She blushed intensely.

"What do you say we go meet these guys, huh?" Rosalie asked.

I gulped and linked my arm with Angelas, "Ready."

"Me, too." Alice said, one of her arms linked with mine, the other with Rose.

We approached the doors and heard somebody yelling.

"How dare you? They are women! Not sex toys!"

"Dude, chill the fuck out. It's obvious that's all that any of us guys here wants. Some hot pussy and bragging rights. Am I right, guys?" One guy yelled back. Cheers could've been heard in Rome.

I felt horrified. I peeked through the window on the door and seen 6 guys standing together, looking as angry as all get out. The rest of the guys were cheering. I certainly narrowed down my options to those 6.

"Look, girls. Those 6 guys are definitely us." I whispered.

Rose, Alice, and Ang looked through the window and they all smiled.

"Wanna go in now or wait and see what happens?" Alice asked with a sly grin on her face.

"We don't need a fight the first night, Ali. Let's go." Ang repremanded.

Alice looked disappointed, but linked arms with us again. We motioned to Bayard who opened the doors for us. We strutted in like we owned the place, because, well.. In a way, we did. Mouths dropped and cat calls were heard all around. Except the 6 guys. The politely bowed slightly. I smiled brilliantly. And that's when I seen him. His hair was bronze and in beautiful disarray. His eyes were a brilliant green. He had on a black tuxedo with a dark blue necktie and a dark blue hankie in the pocket. I noticed two other guys with ties and hankies matching Ali and Rose, but I was too entranced by this beautiful man.

"There my babies are!" I heard Charlie bellow. I inwardly groaned. I outwardly smiled at him. Father motioned at the only table with 9 chairs at it. The other tables only had 3 at each, so the teams could get to know each other. Father had me seated between him and Angela. I was seating was Renee, Charlie, me, Angela, the blonde haired boy matching Alice, Rose, Alice, the bronze haired boy matching me, and the dark haired boy matching Rose. We were in a circle so, I felt sorry for the boy matching Rose. Mother will probably talk his ear off about how Rose needs to have a baby already.

Our chairs were pulled out by the boys matching us, except Mother and Ang. Father pulled out their chairs. We were sitting for a few minutes before Father nudged my arm. I sighed a little and smiled.

"So, I am Isabella." I said, smiling politely.

"I am Alice." Alice said, nearly bouncing in her chair from excitement.

"I'm Rosalie." Rose said. She was practically leaking confidence.

"I am Angela, best friend to the sisters." Angela said shyly.

"I am Edward Cullen." The bronze haired boy said.

"I am Jasper Cullen." The blonde haired boy said.

"And I'm Emmett Cullen! The brains and muscle of my family!" Emmett nearly bellowed.

Ali, Rose, Ang, and myself all seemed to jump and shrink into our chairs.

"Inside voice, Emmett. And quit trying to make yourself seem more interesting." Edward hissed at him. I couldn't help, but giggle.

Edwards eyes shot to mine and I became entranced by his emerald green eyes.

"Bella, darling, eat." Father said.

"Yes, of course. I am terribly sorry for being rude, Father." I said, looking down.

I looked at the food in front of me. It wasn't chicken. I was disappointed. It was steak with a spicy sauce and salad. I cut up my steak into tiny pieces and took a bite of my salad. It tasted okay. Not as good as Roses cooking, though. Or mine, for that matter. I ate the steak, just like Father taught us. I ate the salad like Father taught us. When dessert came, I ate the red velvet cake like Father had taught us to eat cake. The cake could've tasted better if Alice had made it. I drank the wine like Father had taught us. Anything to do with manners or anything like that, we were to follow Fathers teachings.

Once our table was cleared and our glasses refilled, it was time for the conversation to begin. I took a sip of my wine for a tiny boost of confidence.

"So, tell us a little about yourselves." I said.

"Well, like I said, my name is Edward Cullen. I studied medicine and music at Harvard. I work in my fathers hospital in Forks, WA. I love to play the piano and write lullabies for the children at the hospital. I support a few causes, such as To Write Love On Her Arms, Breast Cancer Crusade, and others." Edward replied, obviously happy with what he does.

"I'm Jasper. I also went to Harvard, but I studied psychology and sociology. I own my own practice in Seattle, WA, though, I too, live in Forks. I love to read history books. I also support causes, the same ones as Edward, plus a few." Jasper said, smiling charasmatically.

"I'm Emmett. Last name Cullen. I studied auto mechanics at the Universal Technical Institute in Glendale Heights, IL. I own a successful garage in Seattle. I love to work on cars, obviously, and play baseball with the children in Forks. I don't actively support causes like Edward and Jasper, but I do support the same ones." Emmett said, speaking normally and sounding very professional. It was a nice change.

"Well, I am Isabella Swan. I studied Computer Forensics at Champlain. I graduated top of my class. I worked for a short amount of time with the police force, but Father says it's not a job for a lady. I love to read to children. The looks on their faces when you read is.. Amazing. I support To Write Love On Her Arms and the Breast Cancer Crusade. But, that's all that I support, actively." I said, finishing off by taking a sip of my wine.

"I am Alice Swan. I studied Fashion Design at Berkely. I graduated top of my class. I make clothes and sell them, but so far, it's only launched in Paris and Germany. I teach people of all ages to make their own clothes and such from their old clothes that they either can't fit in anymore or don't like that much. I help them spruce it up and make it gorgeous. I support the same causes as Bella." Alice said, calmly, which surprised everyone, but the guys.

"I am Rosalie Swan. I haven't started college, yet, but I plan to study Forensic Anthropology at the Boston University School of Medicine. I work in Fathers hotel as a receptionist. I enjoy it. I support the same causes as my sisters." Rosalie explained. You could tell she wasn't happy with herself. I smiled reassuringly at her.

"Now, as much as I'd like to let you kids talk some more, it's time for my angels to get their beauty sleep. Big days ahead of them, and you boys, as well. I wish you luck. Come, girls." Father said.

Alice, Rose, Ang, and I all stood and curtsied. I hated it. Once we were out of the ballroom, Father told us to get cleaned up and get some rest, that our days would be long and hard from now on. We parted ways at the elevator. Father and Mothers room was on the 1st floor. Ours was on the top floor.

"Jesus! What time is it, anyways?" I griped.

"It's almost 11:30pm, Bells. Where have you been for the past few hours?" Alice said, laughing.

"Thanks, Ali. You'll be lucky if I don't kick you off the bed tonight." I griped.

We got to the 7th floor and Ang got off the elevator after giving us good night hugs and such. We rode up one more floor and got to our room without anything happening to us. I took a shower and so did Rose, but Alice wanted a bath. So, we did our nightly routine and collapsed into bed, having barely enough time to dread tomorrow before passing out.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

_Hey, guys! I hope you liked this chapter! You can find Angelas outfit on my profile page._

_Let me know what you thought, huh? PM or Review. Or don't. You know, it's whatever. ;D_

_Love,_

_Tabbs_


End file.
